Gatorbox
Gatorbox is a variety show that has been broadcasting weekly since December 2012 whose content is mirrored on YouTube through periodic uploads. The show launched on the platform Livestream in 2012 before migrating to Twitch in 2013 where it remains today. They are best known for their series Your Level Sucks as well as their annual charity marathons for Extra Life. The stream is primarily anchored by "Draco" but occasionally features various co-hosts. Their main show is broadcast live on Twitch every Friday night at 9:00 PM (US Central time). Personal Life Draco was born on April 13, 1988 in Corpus Christi, Texas. He is a graduate of the Corpus Christi branch of Texas A&M University. He began writing comedy in 1995. He uploads personal and found-footage content on his alternate channel, Draco's Basement Tapes. He is also an avid video game speedrunner and uploads his runs to the channel Gatorbox Speedruns. Channel Format The main Gatorbox show has followed the same overall format since its debut. The average stream lasts approximately three hours and starts with an opening segment lasting about 45 minutes. Traditionally this is an installment of the unboxing series GatorUNbox, however the first broadcast of every month sometimes sees this opening replaced with one of Gatorbox's side series. From 2015-2017 the featured series was What's Yiffin'?, a news satire program about the furry fandom. From 2018-2019 it was Fanfiction Factory, a show where awkward fanfics were read live on the air. Following the opening segment the stream transitions to a brief hosting/chatting segment dubbed "Talking Time" (after the NES game Clash at Demonhead) where Draco welcomes viewers, goes over any channel updates, sometimes tells a story, and then introduces the game to be featured. Gameplay begins until approximately midnight after which there is a sign-off, credits, and viewers are redirected to the official Bob Ross channel. Show Mythos According to Draco, Gatorbox as a show and concept exist in a universe nearly identical to what we collectively understand as reality. The main difference is that the world Gatorbox takes place in is supposedly co-inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. This explanation was created as a way to explain how many of the channel's "mascot" characters exist and allegedly affect the content of the show. While in-character, Draco speaks about the mascot characters as if they are people he interacts with on a regular basis. Many of the personalities and roles that the mascots play have been cultivated by the Gatorbox community over time, such as how Ness (the alligator) is Draco's in-universe girlfriend or how Muscles is his gym partner. Gatorbox is broadcast from a station presumably located in Corpus Christi, TX with the callsign KGTR ("Gator"). The station is available to cable TV customers of the area on channel 23. The only other show known to air on this network is The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross, as the post-credits ident card always lists it as the show coming up next. (Viewers on Twitch are then automatically forwarded to the Bob Ross channel on Twitch to maintain this illusion.) (Much of this information was taken from the Gatorbox Wiki.) Your Level Sucks Following the release of Super Mario Maker for the Wii U, Draco quickly became displeased with the amount of low quality levels submitted by other players. Two days after the game's release Draco taped a pilot episode of a series called Your Level Sucks where he simply played through the game's "Easy" mode and sardonically critiqued on the creators' lack of skill. The video was uploaded on September 13, 2015 and quickly became the channel's most successful video and spawned a full series that lasted nearly 30 installments. On February 16, 2019 a video titled "The Best of Your Level Sucks" was posted to the Gatorbox channel. The following day a 30 second teaser was uploaded and announced the return of the series as Your Level Sucks 2 with a planned date of June 2019. The news came only a few days after a Nintendo Direct where Super Mario Maker 2 was announced for release on the Nintendo Switch. Several more teaser trailers were posted leading up to two special broadcasts in June 2019; "Your Invitational Sucks" focused on Nintendo's Super Mario Maker 2 event at E3, while "Your Marathon Sucks" was a 12 hour marathon of Super Mario Maker in the spirit of the original Your Level Sucks show to help raise money to fund the production of the new series. Autographed pieces of show memorabilia were also auctioned off on eBay to help raise additional funds. Your Level Sucks 2 is slated to enter production on June 29, 2019. Extra Life Every year since 2013 Gatorbox has broadcast a 24 hour marathon to raise money for the charity Extra Life which benefits children's hospitals across the United States. To date, the channel has raised over $2,000 in donations which Draco has matched through additional donations of toys and stuffed animals. The marathons take their inspiration from events such as Awesome Games Done Quick and as such the charity streams feature speedruns and completion runs of various games. In 2018 Gatorbox's annual marathon raised $644.32, making it the highest grossing marathon to date. A comprehensive list of all games that have been featured in Gatorbox's Extra Life streams can be found here. This page was created on October 30, 2018 by TheIndefatigable. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013